


Queen of Peace

by Queen_Morbid



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Broken Promises, Cheating, F/M, Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Morbid/pseuds/Queen_Morbid
Summary: The reader and Jackson Teller had started off as childhood friends, and eventually, as they grew up, they fell in love. However, Tara Knowles has been a constant threat in their budding relationship, given that she was Jax’s, first love. What will happen when Tara returns, and the reader has had enough?





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N was curled up along her stomach, one leg bent at the knee and the other sticking straight out. Untamed hair draped down her back, while an arm shielded her sleeping face from the rising sun. She was in a loose fitting tank top and a pair of cheeky panties that shaped her plump ass in the most desirable way. Beside her slept the Prince of Charming, Jax Teller, who was nestled comfortably on his side with an arm draped lazily across her back.

It had always been easy to be comfortable around one another, after all, they had grown up as best friends. So, it was no surprise when the two became young adults and formed a deeper connection, one of love and stemming sexual inclination. There was no need to put up some fictitious front like all new couples did, Jax and Y/N knew absolutely everything about each other, there was never any secrets. It was a relationship that every hopeless romantic wanted, one Y/N had been lucky to be a part of.

She wasn’t raised in the lifelike Jax had been, she had no ties to SAMCRO. In fact, they were both Charming natives, who happened to stumble upon one another in fourth grade. Jax was popular and knew most of the other kids, his best friend was Opie Winston though. Y/N was not popular, she was more reserved and preferred being off doing her own thing in seclusion. Yet, when she was purposefully excluded from group play by the other kids, Jax and Opie invited her to play with them, and after that moment, it was all history.

The three of them became inseparable.

Time quickly passed by and Y/N and Jax formed a rather special bond. Sure, Opie was Jax’s forever friend, his brother, but Y/N was something else entirely. He was only older than her by a few months but still felt the overwhelming need to protect and watch her. It became more challenging as they grew up, she hit puberty and began developing which brought boy trouble. He also matured, luring all of the girls, one in particular, Tara Knowles.

Everything had changed between Y/N and Jax once he began dating Tara. He was so invested in her, so in love with her that he completely forgot about Y/N. It was hard to cope with the loss of her best friend, it was like she was missing a piece of herself. Ultimately, she began dating someone as well, and she soon forgot why she had ever been upset.

But the thing was, Y/N would always be there for Jax, whenever he needed her, and he did need her at times. When things were rough with Tara, he’d go stumbling to the girl he called his best friend and confide in her about everything. Then the next day, Tara and he were back together, continuously leaving Y/N on the back burner. One day, Tara left and didn’t come back, and Y/N was there to pick up the pieces of Jax’s broken heart once again.

Years later and after Jax’s failed marriage with Wendy, the two finally admitted their mutual love for one another. One Y/N had been harboring since they first met, and one Jax had to figure out himself, after realizing she was the one who had always been there for him.

Jax was now 30 years old with a son of his own. Abel Teller. A premature baby who turned into a miracle for the young outlaw. Jax was VP of SAMCRO in the Charming Charter, and Y/N was a 1st-grade teacher, also taking on the responsibility of raising her boyfriend’s son. Life had definitely given them surprises, but none that terrified them.

Not yet at least.

A large, calloused hand crept up her inner thigh, massaging gently at the flesh and muscle that lied there. Slowly did Jax draw his fingers over the fullness of her ass, pushing closer into her side. She began stirring, murmuring incoherently in her sleep as her old man began prodding at her. “Knock it off.” She rasped.

Jax’s lips tilted back in a sleepy, amused grin, before grabbing a handful of her ass-cheek and tugging playfully. “Mornin’ babe.”

Her eyes unhappily pried themselves open before grasping at his hand and trying to pry it off. “It’s Saturday, I’m sleeping in.”

Slyly he maneuvered an arm under her and coiled the other one around to interlock in a snug embrace. Basically, after forcing her onto her side, he nuzzled his nose into her neck while pressing fleeting kisses onto her throat. “C’mon, it’s 10, I have shit to do before I leave for Tacoma.”

Y/N wished that they could stay just like that, pressed together, safe and secure. But that wasn’t how life worked, not when you were Son’s, old lady. Jax often visited other charters, depending on how far out they were, would determine how long Y/N was stranded home alone with Abel. Not that she minded, Abel and her job kept her busy, and of course, Gemma was around to help as well.

Blinking several times, she would let her eyes adjust to the harsh rays of light in the bedroom, sinking back briefly into Jax’s arms. She didn’t want to waste the remainder of the day stuck in bed, not when he was leaving that night. Yawning softly, she would grab his hand gently before lifting it to her lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Alright, I’m up.” She said.

☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

Arms were wound protectively around Abel’s tiny body, his hands clasping around his bottle. She gazed down at him with adoring eyes, watching his blue eyes skim around curiously. He continued to suckle while being pressed into the only motherly figure he has ever known, often glancing up at her with genuine interest. Y/N made cooing noises at him on and off, her attention divided between the baby and Jax who was stuffing things into a bag.

“You’re so unorganized it’s ridiculous.” She scolded.

He chuckled while zipping up the small duffel and hiking it up over his shoulder. “Well, you could have packed it for me doll.”

Her eyes rolled as she swayed side to side gently, trying to get Abel to doze. “I’m busy feeding your son, shut up.”

With a swagger to his walk, Jax strolled towards her before standing a few inches in front of her. His fingers brushed a few strands of hair from her face before cupping her cheeks. “Our son.” Then he was confirming his words by molding his lips into hers.

Y/N had been around since Abel was in the NICU, trying to reassure Jax that he would make it. Of course, he didn’t really listen to her, in fact, the only person he listened to was Tara. Who suddenly popped back up in Charming about 6 months ago. She was Abel’s doctor as well, having a particular interest in Jax Teller’s newborn son.

It had been stressful when Y/N found out Tara had moved back to Charming and that she and Jax were friends. That he suddenly forgave her for everything she had done to him, for completely abandoning him. It didn’t sit well with her, Tara and Jax never sat well with her, because as much as she hated to admit it, she could still see the flicker of love in Jax’s eyes when he looked at Tara, and Tara was the same way when looking at Jax.

No matter how many times she asked, Jax denied any feelings for his ex. Claiming that he only loved her and that Tara was just someone from his past. Someone who suddenly didn’t matter anymore. And no matter how hard she tried to pretend he was telling the truth, there was always an unspoken truth lingering in the back of her head. That he was lying, that he stilled loved Tara Knowles.

“Ma wants you to go over for dinner tonight.” He said, running a finger slowly over his son’s peach fuzz on the top of his head.

“I know, she texted me last night. Told her I’d be there, I’m sure she wants to see the little guy.” She smiled before pressing a peck to Abel’s forehead.

Jax couldn’t help but gaze adoringly at Y/N interacting with his kid. It was hard to believe that he had gotten so lucky with her, what other women would be so accepting of some other woman’s kid with the man they loved? The numbers were slim. Yet, here she was, taking on the role of Abel’s mom. Looking out for him, loving him, raising him the way Jax wanted him to be raised.

He wanted better for his son, he didn’t want him to follow in his footsteps. He didn’t want the MC life for Abel, it came with too many consequences. It came with too many losses.

“Alright buddy, take care of mom for me okay?” Jax smiled before kissing his son’s cheek then doing the same to Y/N.

“Call me when you get there Jackson.” She demanded, a slight warning lying undertone.

He smirked before slapping at her ass playfully. “Yes, ma’am. Love you, babe.”

“I love you too.” She said with a smile.

☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

Two days had passed, and she had only gotten one phone call from Jax. She didn’t expect much communication when he was on club business, but it still upset her that he couldn’t call to check in on Abel. It was the middle of a Monday afternoon when Y/N was called into TM to help Gemma with some filing. School had been released early which allowed her the time to help with the Charming Queen. It also gave her the opportunity to let Abel visit his grandmother.

“How’s he been sleeping?” Gemma asked.

Y/N was crouched down in front of a filing cabinet, reorganizing everything. When she glanced in Gemma’s direction, she found her sitting down at the desk with Abel in her lap, bouncing him up and down softly. “Honestly, he’s been pretty great, I’m surprised.” Y/N said.

Gemma grinned before making silly faces at her grandson then continuing to bounce him up and down as entertainment. “He’s a blessing this boy, he’s changed, Jax.”

Y/N returned to filing, mentally agreeing with what Gemma had said. The arrival of Abel had changed Jax’s outlook on life. He was much more nurturing, much kinder than previously before. When he was home, he did as many things as possible with Abel. The small boy had definitely changed his father, perhaps in the best ways possible.

The sudden roar of choppers caught her attention, making her turn and arch a brow in Gemma’s direction. “Did Clay or Jax say they were coming back today?”

Gemma rose up with Abel in her arms and peered out the window. “I had no god damn clue.”

Both women stared out from the window, watching Clay, Chibs, Bobby, Opie, and Jax peel themselves from their bikes. However, when Jax stood up, it revealed that he hadn’t ridden alone. Behind him sat Tara, who was busying herself with fixing her hair due to the helmet messing it up.

“What is that bitch doin’ with them?” The Queen said with distaste.

Y/N watched as Tara stood up, Jax turning to her, both leaning in for a hug. A hug that was meant to be friendly but screamed so much more. She saw the way his hands rested along her hips, and how his lips lingered a little too long on her cheek. Then Tara was pulling back and sauntering off towards a parked car, one that Y/N hadn’t noticed upon arriving.

Gemma shifted beside her, an arm extending and wrapping around Y/N’s shoulder. “I’m sorry baby.”

Even if it wasn’t much of an interaction, both she and Gemma knew that it meant much more than words could ever describe. Jax still loved Tara, and Tara still loved him. It was like they had never parted, they fell so easily into one another and it made Y/N queasy.

“I’m gonna go home and put Abel down for a nap. I can’t be here right now.” She exhaled.

Reaching for the baby, Gemma would frown and hand him over. “Be careful on your way home, you got my grandson with you.”

☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

Y/N was sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of whiskey in hand while Abel slept peacefully in his nursery. It was 9’oclock when Jax finally came home, waltzing in with his kutte over a plaid flannel and his hair slicked back in a way she once found delectable. Now, the sight of him made her anxious and irritated, he hadn’t noticed her yet, but when he turned towards her, he smiled. “Hey, babe.”

She didn’t say anything, instead, she took another sip of whiskey, allowing the liquor to scorch its way down her throat. Her silence was one he noted because she wasn’t greeting him in her usual cheery fashion. In fact, she looked exhausted, not like herself in the slightest.

“You okay darlin’?” He questioned before leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.

Eyes adverted towards the glass as she swiveled it around idly, purposefully drawing out the silence. So, when she finally decided to speak, it would stun him all the more. “When were you going to tell me about Tara?”

And his expression said it all, how he was not expecting her to know his dirty secret. The one he had kept for two days, avoiding all contact with the woman he claimed to love. The woman who had been at home with his son, while he so selfishly carried on without a care.

“I could beg and plead, saying please don’t let her do this to us, Jax. But she already has, the moment she came back to Charming, she already did it. She wedged her way between us like she has always done, and you chose her over me like you always do.” Y/N snorted softly, slightly buzzed from her tryst of drinking.

“Y/N, I’m sor-.” Jax said before being interrupted by her throwing the glass at the wall directly beside him.

She wasn’t aiming for him, to be honest, she wouldn’t have cared all that much if it did hit him. She was just tired of the same thing constantly repeating itself like a broken record. “Don’t tell me you’re sorry Jax, tell me why she was with you.”

His blue eyes were glued to her, unsure of how to word what he needed to say, unsure of how he was going to break her heart. “That fed that kept poking his nose into the club’s shit was Tara’s ex, he followed her from Chicago. He tried raping her Saturday and she called me, and I went. And, I killed him. She was freaking out and didn’t want to stay at the house, so I took her with me to Tacoma.”

It was no secret that men of mayhem, in fact, created mayhem. It was also no surprise that they went about killing people who threatened the people they loved. But that was the kicker, Jax wouldn’t have ever killed anyone, especially an ATF agent for just anybody. Because Tara wasn’t just anybody, she was the love of his life.

Y/N sat there stunned, completely taken back that Jax had confessed to the murder, but also that he did it for Tara. Thinking nothing of her, or the son he had left behind. Slowly, did she rise and begin walking down the hallway.

“Where are ya goin’ Y/N?” he asked, trailing after her.

His words made her stop in her tracks and stand for a few moments. “Did you sleep with her Jax?” She asked.

She listened for a reply, but his lack of one was the only answer she needed. “That’s what I thought.”

 

ONE WEEK LATER 

Heartbreak was never easy, but this didn’t feel like just any normal heartbreak. It felt like her soul had been stripped from her body and her heart was burnt into a nothingness. She felt empty, hollow, completely lifeless. Jax’s betrayal had completely destroyed her, he had lied, he had cheated, and he had put her last on his list of important people.

He had tried calling her numerous times, but she never could muster the courage to speak to him. She avoided him like the plague, the only two people she didn’t refuse to see were Gemma and Abel. Mainly because she had been hiding away at Gemma’s and Abel had been with her because Y/N was in no state to take care of her broken heart and a child. A child that she claimed as her own, and now was no longer hers.

She had finally worked up enough energy to agree to meet up with Jax at the clubhouse. Her entire life had been in Charming, and after her parents died, the only family she had left were Jax and Abel. Now, with the crumpled state of that, she had no one and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to stick around any longer. Maybe it was time to move on.

When she made her way inside the clubhouse, she found it empty beside Jax who was sitting on the leather sofa that was in the center of the room. He had a beer bottle in his hand, his hair disheveled and there were dark bags beneath his eyes exposing his lack of sleep. Once the door shut, his gaze shot to her, jaw straining uncomfortably.

Feet slowly carried her to the couch before taking a seat beside him. She couldn’t look at him, and just as she was about to speak, he croaked out apologetically. “I still love her, you know.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement, one that she knew already. And after years of dealing with the same scenario, she couldn’t keep making excuses for him.

“I know you do, and that’s why I left. Since we were teenagers Jax, all you’ve ever done was love her and shove me aside, completely forgetting about me. I was supposed to be your best friend, but you only ever came to me when you needed me to clean up your messes.” Y/N sighed.

She fidgeted with the copy of her house key, planning on giving it back to him. “That’s all I’ve ever done, was clean up your messes. Constantly holding you up when you couldn’t do it yourself. I was your crutch until she came back. Cause let’s be honest, she will always come back. And who am I to intervene between two people who are meant to be together?” She wiped away a few stray tears.

“But it’s not fair, it’s never been fair. I’ve been in love with you since we were kids, and you claim to love me, but all I ever was to you, was second best. Your last resort and I deserve better than that. I deserve better than you.” She fumbled with the key before placing it in his hand and curling his fingers around it.

Leaning in, she would brush her lips over the corner of his. Her eyes momentarily fell close, his free hand gripping at her face and drawing her in close. His warm breath fanned across her flesh making her gut wrench. “I’m so fuckin’ sorry kid.”

Y/N then peeled herself from him, rising to her feet once more and muttering. “Yeah, me too.”

With those last three words, she turned away and headed for the door. When the cool air hit her face and the sun enveloped her, she knew things would be alright. Jackson Teller was the love of her life, but sometimes, you don’t get the happy ending you want. Instead, you learn and grow, and maybe glue all the broken pieces back together.

For Y/N was no mundane woman, she was extraordinary, and she wouldn’t settle for second best any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years sure did travel by quickly, and it all seemed to zoom by when Y/N was raising a child. A daughter that had belonged to the infamous Jackson Teller. Her name was Adelaide Marie Teller, and she was the most beautiful thing Y/N had ever seen. In a time where her heart had been torn to bits and possibly even destroyed, there came the unexpected news that she was pregnant. After finding out that she was going to be a mother, none of the pitiful heartache, mattered. Only the little girl growing in her belly did, and she would be the only thing that ever mattered.

There had been the constant hounding from Y/N’s mother that she should tell Jax of Adelaide, but Y/N refused. How could she tell him that she was going to have his baby when he was so irrevocably in love with Tara Knowles. She couldn’t, she wouldn’t put her child in a place where she had to fight to be loved by her own father.

Being a single parent wasn’t no walk in the park, in fact, she had struggled often; but she tried. She tried her best and it paid off because she raised her daughter into a beautiful, sensitive, intelligent little human. Y/N no longer lived in Charming, she had found peace in Modesto California. A few hours from the town where her mother and younger brother still resided. After leaving Jax and her home-town behind, she hadn’t ever returned. Until now.

It was Thanksgiving and her mother and brother could not make the trip up to Modesto this year. Finically, they had been struggling and Y/N had done everything in her means to make things less stressful. While pregnant with Adelaide, she had put herself through school and ended up graduating as a nurse at the top of her class. She was well off, and she knew if it wasn’t for her daughter, she probably wouldn’t have had the drive to do anything besides be someone’s, old lady.

“No one is going to notice you Y/N, stop being so dramatic. You’ve completely changed, your hair is longer, and you’ve dyed it. For Christ sake, you haven’t been in Charming for almost 5 years. Can you please just go?” Y/N’s mother, Evette said.

“Fine ma, but if I see any one of them, I’m chuckin’ your god damn cigarettes into the street and taking off.” Y/N said with jokingly before looking towards Adelaide.

“Hey baby, you want to go to the store with mommy?” She asked.

The little dirty-blonde headed toddler squealed, while rushing towards her mother and wrapping her tiny body around Y/N’s legs. “Yes momma, pwease!”

“Okay okay, let’s go cutie pie.” Y/N said before scooping up her daughter and placing her on her hip and walking for the car outside.

☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

“Momma can I has coco?” Adelaide asked.

Y/N waited in line at the liquor store, impatiently looking at the dozens of people ahead of her. “No Addie. Nana made dinner for us after you eat you can have some pie. Okay?”

The small girl groaned dramatically before stomping one foot. “But mommyyyy, I don’t wike nana’s pie.”

Glancing down at her daughter she would shake her head with a bit of annoyance. Adelaide was Jax in looks, but her personality was all Y/N. She was stubborn and knew what she wanted, even if that was chocolate. It was hard enough being back in Charming and constantly to have to look over her child, but now she had to try to calm her bratty toddler.

“Adelaide Marie, you will eat all of your dinner and then maybe I will get you a chocolate bar afterward, do we have a deal?” Y/N whispered down towards her child, trying not to make a scene.

“Otay momma.” The little girl agreed with a smile that would make just about anybody, melt.

When it was finally Y/N’s turn at the cash register, she would momentarily let go of her daughter’s hand while grabbing the money her mother had given her to pay for a pack of Marlboro Reds.

Young Adelaide was adventurous and easily captivated by shiny things. The brightness of rings covering scarred knuckles had been the key token into gaining her attention. She knew better than to wander off from her mother’s side, but there was just something interesting about these rings. They were big, blocky with gold and black intricate details.

Of course, she knew nothing about intricacy, all she wanted to do was pretend that a prince had given her, his best jewelry and he wanted her to be the new princess. She had no idea that the man who adorned these rings, was, in fact, her father, the King of Charming.

Her little legs carried her effortlessly towards the man who was crouched down near the aisle of cooled drinks. He was scary and very big, but she didn’t care, she just wanted to see those shiny things on his fingers.

Standing behind him, she’d lift her tiny hand and tug at the end of his black kutte, gaining the man’s attention with ease. “I wike your wings.” She said with a toothy grin.

For a moment, Jax had been expecting one of his brothers or someone that knew him. However, when he glanced behind him, he didn’t find anyone knew, in fact, he found a little girl who couldn’t have been any older than 3. She had long tumbling domesticated curls, with bangs that framed her angelic face. The color of her locks was similar to his own, and she had a pair of eyes that were identical to his, and numerous others that belonged to his family.

She had a dark blue sweater on with a pair of black little tights, and a pair of boots cloaked her feet, hopefully keeping her warm. She was ethereal, completely beautiful, and for a split second he could say he recognized her, but he didn’t. She was a stranger, but most importantly she was alone. Where was the kid’s mother?

Kneeling down in front of her, he’d offer her a friendly smile. “Well hello beautiful, where is your mommy at?”

Adelaide merely shrugged her shoulders before grabbing at the man’s much larger hand and carefully examining the one that was in the shape of a reaper. Her eyes were blown wide with wonderment, never having seen anything like that before. “Cool!” She exclaimed cheerfully.

Jax wasn’t all that surprised that the little girl had shown an interest in his rings, most kids did. After all, they were shiny and big, and not any ordinary rings. Gently he took his hand away, trying to get her attention in hopes of finding her mother. “Do you know where your mom is kiddo?” He asked.

“Adelaide! Adelaide! Jesus Christ, there you are!” Y/N said as she rushed down the aisle, nearly barreling into Jax as she bent down and scooped up her daughter. She hadn’t noticed her ex, because she was so wrapped up in the relief of knowing her daughter was safe. Her lips pressed numerous kisses into the girl’s face, causing the little one to wriggle and try to get away, simply complaining. “Mommy, stoppp.”

Y/N exhaled a small chuckle before adjusting the girl along her hip and turning to the person who was speaking to her daughter but was stunned to find it was her ex.

At first, he didn’t recognize her, a lot had changed over the last four years. They both had matured more, but life had rained hellfire down on him and it had made him less youthful. Y/N, on the other hand, was stunningly familiar, physically and mentally. She still had the same gravitational pull that made him swim in old feelings and memories.

She had grown out her hair, perhaps even dyed it. Her eyes were still intense, burning with immense emotions and a multitude of thoughts. Yet, he could see the walls coming up, and she was soon shutting down. She had always down that in the moment of surprise or when it came to people she did not trust. This was a moment of both, a moment of surprise wrapped up in a man she could not trust.

After all the years that passed, he thought the love he had for would have died out, but it didn’t. Instead, it had manifested as his marriage continued to crumble, and as his guilt constantly ate him alive. The guilt of what he had done, the guilt of destroying a friendship, but most importantly a relationship.

As for the way Y/N saw Jax, she felt like nothing had changed about him. He would always be handsome, damn near perfect, but then she remembered what he did. His facial hair had grown out and he had gotten into the habit of slicking his hair back, which suited him. She couldn’t help but glance to the patches on his kutte and found that he was now the President of the Red-Wood Charter. It was crazy how their lives went in two opposite directions.

She could lose herself in him if she kept staring, kept remembering all of the good times with him, so she stopped. Her attention fled to Adelaide where she gave a small smile. “You ready to go, baby?”

The little one remained silent, blue eyes directed to the man who she hadn’t the slightest clue about.

“Is she mine?” Jax said, basically already knowing the answer to his question.

It was easy to figure out that the little girl was his, she was the right age and she could easily be his twin. He saw Y/N tense before taking one hesitant step backward.

“No, she’s mine.” She responded.

Jax sucked in a breath between his teeth before moving closer to his ex, lowering his voice. “She is mine. She looks just like me Y/N, why didn’t you tell me?”

A scoff escaped her mouth as she tightened her hold on Adelaide, sizing up Jax without much of a care. “You may have had a part in making her, but you had no part in raising her. She isn’t yours, she is mine, Jackson.”

Once warm baby blues had turned to ice as he narrowed his gaze down at his old best friend. “You made sure I had no fuckin’ part in raising her. You had no right, she is my kid too.”

Y/N winced at his tone of voice before lashing back. “Watch your mouth. And no, you made sure of that. When you chose to turn your back on our relationship for Tara, for a woman you just couldn’t let go. How could I, how could Adelaide ever amount to Tara or any kids you could have had with her? We couldn’t. Therefore, there was no point Jax.”

All he could see now was red, he was livid, beyond livid, he was pissed the fuck off. Not only did he lose Y/N, but he lost out on getting to know his daughter, his only daughter. He missed out on years of her life and now he was face-to-face with a miniature version of himself and he hadn’t the slightest clue about her personality or the things she enjoyed.

“Bullshit. What happened between you and I should have never dictated the relationship I could have had with her.” Jax growled, pointing towards his daughter.

People were starting look and it was making Y/N uncomfortable and Adelaide was starting to grow uneasy. “Momma, I want to go to nanas. Pwease.” She said while looking fearfully at Jax, still not knowing that was her father.

The King Outlaw felt a pain that he never experienced before, a pain as he realized that one of his own kids was terrified of him. So, he backed off, putting space between the three of them.

“Okay baby, okay. We will go right now.” Y/N said pushing a few strands of hair from her daughter’s face.

His eyes flashed to his ex and his daughter, they needed to find a middle ground for the sake of Adelaide. Softening his voice, he would try to compromise, because he wasn’t about to risk losing his child for the second time.

“Can we please talk tomorrow? He asked.

The reclusive voice in her head screamed no. But the maternal voice was stronger and overpowered everything else. She couldn’t think of herself, Adelaide had every right to know her father and she wouldn’t be one of those women who kept their kid away from their father.

“Fine. We can meet at Bernie’s tomorrow at 2. I have to go; my mom is waiting for me.” She explained.

Jax simply nodded, watching as Y/N turned to walk away, only for Adelaide to give a small wave. “Bye, mister.”

Four years came and went, leaving a man to think of the mistakes he had made, and leaving a woman to mourn the loss of her heart while raising a beautiful, little soul.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a hand placed on her hip and the other sheltered her eyes from the brilliant rays of the sun. Hair hung wild and free, every so often being blown up by the gentle breeze of the California air. Adelaide looped around the jungle gym chaotically, a large smile plastered on her cherub-like face. Those familiar blue eyes shined so brightly, often finding her mother as she continued to run and play with the other kids.

It was the day after Thanksgiving, and it was apparent other parents had the same thought in mind about bringing their children to burn off some excess energy. The park had been extremely familiar to Y/N, after all, she had grown in Charming and had spent many summers growing up at that particular playground.

However, she hadn’t planned on being in town this long, not until running into Jax demanded a change of course. It wasn’t hard for him to figure out just who Adelaide was and who had fathered her. She was his twin in every way, same colored hair and eyes and a spunky attitude to match. She knew no bounds and ever since she had arrived into the world, she had demanded and took everything she wanted with a simplicity that even shocked her mother.

She wasn’t spoiled by any means, in fact, she was a well-behaved child, but she was four years old and she still hadn’t quite figured out the world just yet. Y/N would be there to guide her through every milestone and step, she would make sure she grew up into a respectable woman who sought out everything she desired and came second to no one.

“Mama! Look at me!” Adelaide cried from the top of the slide, waving excitedly at her mother.

Y/N’s lip quirked into a prideful grin as she nodded, encouraging her daughter to continue. “Go on baby! I’m watching.” And she would always be watching, watching the beautiful little human she had created transpire into so much more.

Adelaide let out a happy squeal as she zig-zagged down the slide only to hop to her feet at the very end. Dirty-blonde hair was separated into two pigtails, with dainty curls at the end that cut off right above her mid-section. She had a plain black long sleeve on and a pair of jeans with her favorite pair of shoes. They were light up VANS with spiderman splayed across the sides.

Y/N had settled into a crouch as her daughter came running towards her, and just like she had expected, the small girl had tossed herself into her mother’s arm where she was quickly lifted up and spun around. Y/N pressed several dramatized kisses into her face as the young girl let out humorous giggles. “Mommy, stop it!”

“What are you too big now for mommy’s kisses?” Y/N asked before settling her daughter on the ground beside her.

Adelaide’s hands coiled around hers and she simply shook her head before pointing behind Y/N. “No mommy, mister is coming.”

When she turned around, she saw Jax sauntering across the large open park, headed in their direction. He was in his usual attire, a pair of jeans with a white t-shirt and his kutte proudly displayed across his back. His hair was slicked back, and she found herself somewhat hypnotized by his rugged appearance. He had changed so much in the years that passed, but she still knew him, her heart still scarred by his betrayal.

“Hey.” He said as he honed in on them, exhaling a breath before he glanced in the direction of his daughter and offered her a smile.

Adelaide’s hand still remained intertwined with her mothers, giving her the courage to smile back at him.

“Alright baby, mommy has to talk to her friend for a little bit. You go play but be careful and stay where I can see you. Okay?” Y/N asked.

The young child expressed a whimsical smile before embarking on her own little adventure with her new found friends. Y/N had a strong maternal instinct, probably one stronger than her own mother’s, so it was no surprise that she watched until the very last second her daughter made it back to the playground.

Jax led the way over to an available picnic table, his chain rattling against the thickness of his denim jeans. He was the first sit down and on the opposite side of the table. She was hesitant and sunk down slowly onto the bench with a buffer hurled up to protect her from whatever blows her ex was about to throw out.

“Were you ever goin’ to tell me about her?” He began.

Immediately tension swarmed the muscles in her shoulders, causing her to stiffen. There had been many days and nights spent wondering if she should have ever introduced Adelaide to Jax. Yet, the answer was always the same, it was no. Jax has chosen Tara over her numerous times, so what would stop him from choosing her over his own daughter.

“I thought about it, quite a bit actually. Especially when I first found out I was pregnant with her. I wanted you back and missed you terribly, and I thought if I told you we were having a kid, it would make you want to come back to me. But that was a stupid reason, so I never brought it up.” Y/N explained.

She shifted along the bench before tucking a strand of hair behind one ear. “I didn’t know how Tara would react to us having a kid together, or if you would even want to be part in Adelaide’s life. So, I kept her to myself, because I wasn’t going to risk her being hurt just because you are weak for some woman.” She muttered.

“She’s not some woman, she’s my wife. She’s also Abel’s mother, and Thomas’s.” Jax retorted with an irritated scowl.

The information she had received had been enough to send her into a state of shock. At one point in time, she had been Abel’s mother too, only to be quickly replaced by the good doctor. Who was now married to her ex-boyfriend which they had apparently had another kid, another son?

Y/N could only muster a nod of understanding before hurtfully looking in the direction of Adelaide who was blissfully unaware of what was going on.

“I want to start building a relationship with her, Y/N. She’s my kid, and I want her to know her brothers too.” Jax exhaled, running a hand through his hair tersely.

As she looked at her daughter, she realized what he said was true. It wasn’t Adelaide’s fault that her and Jax’s relationship failed, she had every right to know her father and of course her brothers. She didn’t want her daughter to grow up and resent her because she kept her away from her father, her father who actually tried to be a part of her life.

Realigning her head along her shoulders, she would stare blankly at the man across from her. “Fine Jax, but we are going into this slow. You can come to visit her on the weekends, you’re also more than welcome to bring Abel and Thomas. When she knows who you are and is comfortable being alone with you, she can start staying with you on the weekends. Deal?”

Jax’s lips quirked into a victorious smirk before he winked in her direction. “Deal, darlin.’”

☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

3 WEEKS LATER

 

“Well, then who is this?” Jax said while crouched down holding up a doll with flaming red hair.

“That’s Princess Ariel, she lives in the sea!” Adelaide squealed while grabbing ahold of one of her many dolls.

Jax couldn’t help but chuckle, a hand extending before his fingers found her hair, giving it a gentle ruffle. “Sorry, dad’s new to all this princess stuff. You’re gonna have to be patient with me baby girl, okay?”

The miniature version of Jax Teller smiled brightly up at her father before nodding. “Okay, daddy.”

“Adelaide, it’s lunchtime.” Y/N called from the patio door, a pathetic wave of yearning traveling across her heart as she gazed at Jax interacting with the child they had created together. Some days were harder than others, having Jax around lately made her realize just how much she had missed him. They had picked up an old rhythm, one which was friendly in nature, and one that no matter how much time had passed, never faded.

Adelaide’s small hand curled around her father’s much larger one where she pulled him along after her. “Come on daddy, I’m starving!” She demanded.

“Yes ma’am, lead the way.” He said while grinning down at his daughter who was filled with a fierceness that he had not known. She was innocent and ethereal, but she could be crazy and reckless when she wanted. She was cautious of those she did not know and so damn protective of her mother. In all honesty, he couldn’t blame her, after all, it had only been the two of them for the last four years.

Adelaide had certainly taken a place in his heart in the short time they had known each other. Two weeks into their visits, it was actually the littlest Teller who had figured out just who Jax was to her. She said she had been snooping through Y/N’s drawers and found an old picture of her and Jax, with their full names on the back. Adelaide said she only guessed he was her dad because of their same last names.

“Wash your hands please Addie.” Y/N said when the two of them entered the house.

Adelaide let go of Jax’s hands before skipping off to the kitchen to do as she was told.

“Is she reciting all of the Little Mermaid songs to you yet?” Y/N asked with a smug smile.

Jax leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, scratching at his upper lip with his thumb. “Not yet, but I’m sure she will get there after lunch. She’s crazy smart, you sure she’s mine?” He said with a joking laugh.

Y/N rolled her eyes playfully before gently punching at his shoulder. “You weren’t ever dumb, you’re actually too damn smart for your own good. She’s definitely yours, haven’t you seen her wolf down her lunches?”

They both erupted into hysterics before taking seats at the table to eat lunch with their daughter.

In the midst of it all, Jax and Y/N had found their back into being friends all over again. It had been so natural to casually joke with one another to vent about the daily struggles of life. They never stepped in the direction of his marriage or if she was seeing anyone, they knew it would drudge up old emotions and that was something they couldn’t revisit.

Yet, being friends and co-parents was just as good. They both would agree that reconnecting on the bond they once had, was one of their greatest joys.

☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

 

2 MONTHS LATER

 

Adelaide stared curiously at Abel and Thomas before glancing up at her mother then towards Jax. “They’re my brothers?” She asked.

Y/N squatted down beside her child before brushing a strand of hair from her cherub-like face. “Yes baby, Abel is your big brother and Thomas is your baby brother. They’re your family, and we love and protect our family, remember?”

“Are they just daddy’s babies?” She asked.

Jax kept a firm hold on Thomas who was looking around, clearly distracted by his new surroundings. He managed to stride toward the couch where he took a seat and placed Thomas on one knee and allowed Abel to crawl up beside him. “Yes darlin’, they’re my babies.” He said with a gentle smile.

“So, mommy can’t keep them here with me forever?” She frowned before wandering over to her father and brothers where she quizzically extended a hand and patted Abel’s face.

Abel’s nose bunched up before offering his younger sister a grin. “You’re my Sista!” He squealed before latching onto her in a vice-grip like hug.

The two toddlers tumbled into a heap of amused giggles before standing up and racing outside to the mini slide and swing set that was in the back yard.

“I think that went well.” Y/N said while taking a seat on the sofa, the back door left wide open so the two parents could see just what the rambunctious toddlers were up to.

“A lot better than I thought honestly,” Jax said while bouncing his knee up and down while Thomas gummed his little fingers.

He cooed before staring at Y/N with a slight interest. “Hi, cute boy.” She said while ever so lightly pinching his chunky cheeks.

He managed to choke out a squeak of amusement before returning to focusing on his hands.

“You were always good with kids; no wonder Abel took to you so fast,” Jax said, staring at his ex.

“I was the only maternal figure he knew Jax, I was with him every single day. He was my kid too.” She shrugged nonchalantly while letting Thomas hold onto her index finger.

“I know he was, and I’ll forever be in debt to you steppin’ up and helping me. I know that shit wasn’t easy.” He sighed.

“It’s a thing of the past now, it doesn’t matter.” She said.

“Do you remember back in high school when me you, and Op cut class and got high up at the water tower. Op was trippin’ hard and couldn’t even climb down the ladder.” Jax said with a chuckle.

Y/N couldn’t help but laugh right along, reminiscing on the old times fondly. “Yeah, we had a lot of great times. I miss Op, how has he been?”

Then there was an ever-looming silence that hung over the both of them. A terrible feeling had manifested in her stomach, constricting together painfully as she waited expectantly for Jax to say something.

“Darlin’, Opie died back in Stockton about a year ago. He was murdered. Some really bad shit happened with the club, and we all got locked up.. Opie didn’t make it out.” He said, trying to conceal the hurt he still felt over the loss of his best friend, of his brother.

For a moment she couldn’t believe a word he said, he had to be lying? What hadn’t she heard anything from her mother that Opie had died? She knew that they were friends and even if she had moved away, she would have wanted to know about Opie’s death. Then the weight of his words finally began to sink in and an intensifying ringing in her ears started to sound.

“H-He died…?” She stuttered.

Jax’s jaw strained, refusing to acknowledge her question and that was enough to verify it all.

It started off as silent tears which zig-zagged down her cheeks, then it rapidly increased. She saw the flashes of memories playing in her head of Opie Winston, yet another soul she left to abandon over the broken-hearted case of Jax Teller.

Then she started drawing in deep breaths which turned into hyperventilating. Jax’s eyes widened, his free hand outstretching and running over her bicep. “Hey, it’s okay, calm down sweetheart.” He tried to soothe her, but it didn’t seem to do much.

“I-I can’t breathe.” She croaked before jumping to her feet and rushing out of the living room, stumbling down the short, narrow hallway until she busted through the bathroom.

The door shut closed before she let out a pained cry, sinking slowly to her hands and knees. Tears then began to flow freely, the aching in her heart doubling as she let out all her frustrations and hurt out. “Son of a bitch!” She screamed before punching at the cabinet, managing to leave a large, bloodied indent along the wood.

For a brief moment, she focused on the throbbing in her hand and not the throbbing of her heart. Her violent sobs had eventually slowed down to silent, breathless cries.

Jax had given her space, but the moment he had heard her fist go through the cabinet, he grew worried. “Alright big guy, I’m gonna put you in here, dad has to go check on something.” He kissed his son’s temple before setting him down in his playpen where he quickly occupied himself with a chewie.

The tall, alpha-male trekked down the hallway where he slowly pushed open the bathroom door to find Y/N sitting on the floor with busted knuckles. “What did you to do yourself, babe?” He frowned.

She looked up at him helplessly before sighing. “I abandoned him after me and you went to shit. He was my friend too, he was like my brother and I just left him because I couldn’t face you. And now he’s dead, and the last thing I told him was to not come looking for me.”

Jax’s face softened before he pushed his massive frame into the bathroom, taking a knee and grasping ahold of Y/N’s chin. “He knew you loved him kid, he loved you too. We all have our own demons to face and he knew you needed to deal with yours. He was never mad at you.”

She felt the bubbling of tears once more which momentarily blurred her vision before pooling over. She soon found herself leaning into Jax’s chest, hands dug into his sides as she let out her regrets and sorrow over the loss of her friend.

“Sh, it’s okay sweetheart. I’m here.” He said softly, allowing her to lean back and wipe gently at her face. He wasn’t sure if it was the sight of her being so broken and fragile or maybe the topic of his dead best friend, but Jax couldn’t resist the draw he had to her. The one he had always had to her, the one that made her different from every other woman he had ever met.

Soon, their lips had concaved into one another, silencing the pain they felt, but only stirring old, unresolved emotions.


End file.
